Del juego a la vida
by ElPanda-Robot
Summary: Me debería dar igual, pero... Debo salvarla! cueste lo que cueste. No puede estar sola en un mundo tan peligroso como lo es desde el incidente de la bomba en GGO... [OCxOc] [Acción] [Gore]
1. Prólogo

Dolía como si me pisaran con fuerza. No, mucho más. Como si fuera un demonio siendo baleado con agua bendita, sin duda. Sólo por protegerla. Hice todo esto por protegerla. Ahora ella está acurrucada llorando porque sabe que moriré probablemente.

-Tranquila…- sonreí mientras la sangre caía por mis labios y recorría mi mentón

˗ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Estás muriendo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto!- Me gritó mientras lágrimas se deslizaban sin parar por sus mejillas

-Lo-Lo siento, no te pude proteger de la mejor manera- me culpé sonriendo

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sonríes?- me preguntó

-Porque te amo. Yo puedo estar muriendo de la manera más dolorosa, pero sonreiré igualmente.-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mi mano libre

-Por qué… Por qué….- ella lloraba desconsoladamente

-Así es el destino. Cómo cuando nos conocimos, en GGO- sonreí nuevamente

**.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-**

Me encontraba como siempre tirado en mi cama, no hay otra cosa que disfrute más. No, de hecho, si la hay. Es jugar GGO.

Me levanté y me miré al espejo, soy un chico bastante alto, ojos amarillos y pelo castaño oscuro. Tengo la piel clara, pero no blanca, un tono más moreno.

Agarré mi NerveGear y lo puse en mi cabeza, me acosté nuevamente y dije lo característico:

-Link Start!-

**Sí, es cortísimo. Pero es el primer capítulo y quiero que sea especial:) **

**Adiós nun**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola hola, disculpen la demora/Eso rimó/ pero estaba en la busca de inspiración, la cual me costó conseguir. Díganme si me quedó bien o mal el capítulo y revisaré lo que me falle. **

**Ah, una cosa. Me decidí a relatar de hoy en adelante, al menos esta serie, en 3era persona. Ojalá y me salga bien e-eU**

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del chico, fue mirarse la mano. Bueno, su antes-mano, pues ahora estaba cubierta por un guante negro que dejaba ver sus dedos. El chico tenía el pelo negro con unas partes teñidas de rojo, levemente, ojos escarlata y estatura de 1.64. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos y unos pantalones negros con rodilleras del mismo color, además de unas botas negras con detalles rojos. En la parte de su cadera, en un cinturón llevaba 2 Desert Eagle. Una era Blanca y otra negra.

-Sí que cambia la apariencia física dentro de esto, ¿Eh?- se dijo susurrando

Suspiró y observó todo alegremente, él está en su mundo preferido. Observó hacia arriba y vió su nombre; Tail. No hizo un gran cambio con su nombre entre GGo y el mundo real, nadie sabe el por qué.

Aunque eso de no tener un Gremio lo hacía más vulnerable a ser asesinado, poco le importaba. Por algo le echó más de 6 años al juego e iba bastante avanzado.

-Hmm…-pensó- Quedan 2 días para ver si me consigo llevar el cofre de bonificación del avión- dijo es último imaginándose mientras conseguía el cofre y se llenaba de riquezas.

Abrió el mapa del menú e hizo un acercamiento a una zona específica, en donde había una cruz que él mismo marcó.

-Ahí, estoy seguro que allí caerá.- dijo poniendo su dedo en el mapa holográfico, mientras comía un Pan de melón

Más tarde, después de llegar a su casa dentro del videojuego, se sentó en el sillón y abrió el chat global. Y comenzó a ver anuncios de gremios y cosas por el estilo

Uno de estos decía: "Busco ayudante para conseguir el Alpha chest" y abajo aparecía la tarjeta de jugador de una chica con el pelo Castaño.

Se quedó un rato viéndola y decidió revisar su perfil entero.

Esa chica se llamaba Vearyl, al menos su avatar. El nivel de ella era 579, uno menos que el Azabache.

La cara de éste cambió cuando se fijó en la parte inferior; ella se encontraba en el clan Spirous, un clan de imbéciles locos caza recompensas.

-Mierda- gruño por lo bajo

Por un momento creía que había encontrado a su compañera perfecta. Pero no, nada de eso. Era otra desquiciada de Spirous que lo púnico que haría si él se aliara con ella sería matarlo o traicionarlo para quedarse con la recompensa completa.

Suspiró y se levantó. Después de estirarse y cerrar el perfil de la integrante de Spirous, se dispuso a comer algo, ya que el juego contaba con un sistema para enviar órdenes neuronales al cerebro, haciéndole creer que estaba comiendo en la vida real. Una forma bastante buena de adelgazar, definitivamente.

Sacó un pan de melón y le dio una mascada en la parte de arriba, se disponía a darle otra pero escuchó como alguien tocaba el timbre de su Departamento

-Are?- pronunció sorprendido sabiendo que no tenía ninguna amistad en el juego, ninguna.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y apretó el dispositivo para saber quién era.

Casi se cae al piso de la impresión. Era esa chica, Vearyl. Del clan de Spirous.

Abrió un poco temeroso, pero seguro ya que su padre le había ensañado a ser así.

Ella era más pequeña que él, uno apróximadamente, unos ojos azules marinos, cabellos negros con las puntas azules más claros. Iba vestida con una bufanda blanca con rayas negras, una chaqueta de manga corta negra, unos shorts grises apretados que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas rodilleras negras, además de unos guantes grises que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la muñeca y que dejaban ver sus dedos. Llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta un par de centímetros debajo de las rodillas. En su espalda traía una M16 con silenciador y en su cintura una pistola Makarov dorada.

-Hola.- dijo ella en un tono tranquilo

-Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió el más alto

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio –Quiero pasar. ¿Puedo?-

-S-Si- habló el azabache un poco intimidado por la presencia de una miembro del clan Spirous

Se sentó en el sillón y miró al ojiescarlata-No me temas.- pegó un saltito cómico que hiso reír a la chica –Estoy en el clan provisionalmente. No he encontrado ninguno mejor- agregó mirándose las manos enguantadas

Él sabía que no debía confiar en los del Clan Spirous, pero algo le decía que ella hablaba con la verdad.

-Bueno, ve al punto- dijo el azabache serio –¿Para qué viniste?-

La chica miró al más alto desde el sillón

-Necesito que me acompañes a conseguir el cofre bonificación que caerá en 2 días-

**Uff… me costó una parte de mi cerebro escribir esto. En serio me costó xD**

**Bueno, ando viendo si agrego personajes. Si alguien quiere, ponga su OC abajito. Tiene que tener esto: **

**Nombre y apellido: -**

**Edad: -**

**Apariencia: -**

**Personalidad: -**

**Ropa: -**

**Algunos gustos: -**

**Ropa en el mundo virtual: -**

**Ah, sólo habrá cupo para 2. Más adelante pondré más o no sé. Ahí veré. **

**Pondré mi OC para que sepan cómo es (En la vida real, osea cuando sale del juego):**

**Nombre: Tail Tombdell**

**Edad: 21**

**Apariencia: Pelo Castaño oscuro y rizado corto, 1.62 de estatura, piel blanca un poco morena, ojos café claro y complexión bastante ancho de hombros.**

**Personalidad: Bromista y risueña, aunque a veces frío y malhumorado. Ama lo salado**

**Ropa: Camisa azul desteñida, pantalones rojo ladrillo, zapatillas rojas skater y una bufanda blanca que lo caracteriza.**

**Algunos gustos: Videojuegos, amante total de tomar té, abrazar gente y reírse con sus amigos. Le gusta mucho vestir formal.**

Nada más que decir, adióh! :P


End file.
